LatestNews
RUISLIP LIDO I MALE SMEW AND 1 BUZZARD Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Only report sightings that are of wider interest, rather than listing all common birds. However, DO NOT post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Further information [[Entries on Latest News page |'HERE']]. LONDON OWL SURVEY: Details [[London_Bird_Club_Wiki:Community_portal|'HERE']] ---- 'Tuesday 10 January 2012' *East India Dock Basin: 19 Shelduck, 28 Tufted Duck, 213 teal, pair of Peregrines on O2, 6 Meadow Pipits north, c50 Linnets (John Archer). *Crayford Marshes: adult Kittiwake upriver at midday.104 Golden Plover, 2 Peregrine (Pair), Little Owl, Cetti's Warbler, Rock Pipit, 2 Stonechat (Pair), 2 Little Egret, 13 Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret, Common Snipe (Neil Batten) *Rainham RSPB: Marsh Harrier on Wennington, 2 Peregrines, from train c0810 (James A). *Walthamstow res: Common Whitethroat,3 Goosander,5 Goldeneye,4 Shelduck,3 Green Sandpiper. (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 6 Lapwing (west), 11 Fieldfare, Redwing, singing Song Thrush and Mistle Thrush, Greater Black-backed Gull, 4 Teal, 14 Shoveler, 7 Gadwall, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Goose, Lesser Redpoll, 40+ Goldfinch, Skylark (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: c. 80 Pochard, 92 Tufted Duck, 40 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 2 Water Rail, Little Egret, 6 Cormorant (west), 20 + Redwing, 50 + Fieldfare, singing Song Thrush and Mistle Thrush, Kingfisher, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin (Nick Croft/Steve Thorpe) 'Monday 9th January 2012' *Alexandra Park: c50 Fieldfare N 0847, 4 SW 0852, 2 drake Shoveler (Bob Watts). *Bromley-by-Bow: Snipe (scarce this year!), Green Sandpiper, 50 Teal (S Fisher) *Crayford Marshes: 7 Kittiwake (4 Adult and 3 1st Winter's) west along the Thames chasing a boat. female Goldeneye, Little Owl, 83 Golden Plover, 2 Stonechat (Pair), Green Sandpiper, 14 Ringed Plover. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: 6+ Kittiwakes west this morning (Ian Miller per JA). *East India Dock Basin: female Pintail, 23 Shelduck, 15+ Tufted Duck, 267 Teal, Great Spotted Woodpecker (John Archer). *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: Little Egret, 10 Stock Dove (Neil Batten) *Ladywell Fields SE6: Kingfisher, Heron, Grey Wagtail, 6 Redwings (Terry Wilson) *Rainham (Ferry Lane area): 2 Short-eared Owl, 1 - 2 Water Pipit, Water Rail, 2 singing Cetti's Warbler (well one only gave the explosive introductory note), 100+ Great Black backed Gull, 14 Shelduck (S Fisher) *Sainsbury's Nine Elms boundary of Stockwell: 1 male Peregrine over and low midday (Michael Mac). *Tate Modern SE1: Pair of Peregrine on east side of tower. (Tony Wileman, Daniel Greenwood) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: f Goosander, 4 Goldeneye, Green Sandpiper (Kevin J Mcmanus). *Wanstead Park:Woodcock (old allotments), 2 Little Egret, Water Rail, Grey Wagtail, 12 Fieldfare, 9 Lesser Redpoll (Steve Thorpe/Mike Messenger). 'Sunday 8th January 2012' *Belair Park, Dulwich: 8 Siskin feeding in alder by the lake (D. Greenwood). *Brent Reservoir: 6 Wigeon, 7 Ruddy Duck & 5 Snipe (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard & Andrew Verrall). Immature Great Black-backed Gull, more Goldcrests noted than usual on WHCG / RSPB Birdwalk (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group), *Crossness: 6 Kittiwakes and adult Mediterranean Gull west 0935-1005; also a Grey Plover, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, 1800 Dunlin, 250 Fieldfare, 12 Curlew, 24 Snipe, 80 Stock Doves, 32 Shoveler, 18 Wigeon, 60 Linnet (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 53 species recorded, 1 female Pochard, 1 Golden Plover over calling, 10 Wigeon ( 6f 4m ), 3 Common Snipe, 1 Little Egret,1 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Jackdaw, 13+ Stock Dove including 1 or Feral Dove killed by a greyhound on the slack, 13+ Fieldfare, 2 Reed Bunting, 1 female Bullfinch, 1 female Kestrel and 1 Sparrowhawk perched on bench overlooking the slack. ( V.Halley-Frame & Stephen Drake ). *East India Dock area: 23 Shelduck, female Pintail, 22 Tufted Duck, 16 Redshank, 2 Common Sandpiper, 65 Common Gull west, 3rd-winter Yellow-legged Gull, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 80 Linnet (site record), Reed Bunting. (Gary A James & Nick Tanner). *Gallions Reach. 4 adult Kittiwakes west 12.45, 180 Redshank, 60 Lapwing, 1 Common Sandpiper, 90 Teal, 7 Shelduck, Green Woodpecker. (Gary A James & Nick Tanner). *Greenwich Park: male Pheasant in deer enclosure. (Conrad Ellam) *Grovelands Park: 8 Redwing feeding in holly bushes near ranger's hut, 15 Shoveler and 2 Egyptian Geese on lake (Katy M.) *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 26(16m,10f) Shoveler (a new record count for the site!); 21(14m,7f) Mandarin Duck, 16:00 hrs; 1 Little Grebe; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 2 Cormorant, roosting on island; 7(5 adults, 2 '1st-winters') Mute Swan; 2(m&f) Egyptian Goose; 6(5m,1f) Pochard; 18(10m,8f) Tufted Duck; 1 imm Grey Heron; 1 Sparrowhawk, calling; 2(m&f) Great Spotted Woodpecker; 2 Goldcrest; 2 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary's Cemetery: Sparrowhawk, 2 Redwing, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Jay. (Charlie Farrell) *King George V Reservoir: Great Northern Diver (N end of N basin), Goosander, 10+ Goldeneye, pr Pintail, 2 drake Wigeon, 18 Shoveler, Grey Wagtail (David Bradnum). *Lee Green SE12 (Lewisham): back garden - 2 Jays (at the same time) and a Green Woodpecker - apologies if these shouldn't be on this list as I'm not a birder, so don't know if these are 'common or garden' birds! (jean). Jean, rest assured you are a birder, now. Jays, Green Woodpecker and Grey Heron are notable enough for a suburban garden. (Richard Francis). Can you be a birder when the only birding you ever do is squinting out of your back garden window (when you should be working)?! *Lee Valley, Hooks Marsh: drake Smew showing well. (David Bradnum) *Oxleas Woods: 30 Redwing, 10 Fieldfare, 1 Green Woodpecker (John Reid) *Rainham Marshes, RSPB: 3 Short-eared Owls, Black Redstart (in marsh before Wincanton building), 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Dunlin, 3 Snipe, 4 Curlew, c. 10 Pintail, Peregrine Falcon, Marsh Harrier (reported over Wennington), Rock Pipit, Water Pipit, 3 Stonechat, Cetti's Warbler (Nick Croft, Natalia and Amena Benajeh, et al) *Rotherhithe: 3rd-winter Yellow-legged Gull Greenland Pier (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, Black-necked Grebe, juv. Shag, 2 Scaup, c20 Goldeneye, redhead Smew, Water Pipit (Neil Anderson). *Thorney CP: Worrying news as the river running through (The Colne) has been polluted with, I think, Diesel. I reported it on Friday but nothing seems to be happening so if anyone knows of someone I would be grateful; Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kingfisher 2 Gadwall, Dunnock, Ring-necked Parakeet, 10+ Redwings, Green Woodpecker (Sue Giddens). Sue (or anyone else in the area) Contact the Environment Agency - Freephone 0800 80 70 60 straight away (Bob Husband)Hello Bob I have done this but it's now Tuesday and it is still being polluted I have a Ref no and I have just rung the officer that is dealing with the incident but no answer so will have to try Wednesday.(Sue Giddens) *Wanstead Park: Little Egret, 30 Redwing, Greater Black-backed Gull, Chiffchaff (Nick Croft) *William Girling Reservoir: 11+ Black-necked Grebes, 3 Goosander. Also Red-necked Grebe 'reported per RBA, but I didn't see this. (David Bradnum) *Wimbledon Park Lake: 13.00-14.00. 2W Caspian Gull, Kingfisher, 25 Shoveler, 2 Common Pochard, 10 Goldfinch (Martin Daniel) *Wormwood Scrubs: 14 Fieldfare over, 1 Bullfinch & 1 Lesser Redpoll over. (David Lindo). 'Saturday 7th January 2012 *Belair Park, Dulwich: 1 Little Owl (a first for me), 2 m Shoveler (Martin Stevens) Martin, may I ask where the Little Owl is seen (lake, railway ?? Thanks M. Honey). Feels a bit odd doing this as I asked the same question of Dave Clark about three days ago and so cannot claim any credit! Drop me a note msdesign@hotmail.co.uk The volunteer/Friends of Belair Park asked me to keep the Little Owl quiet to avoid disturbance - (Michael Mac) *Barking Outfall: 3 Curlew, 98 Redshank, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Rock Pipit, 4 Black Tailed Godwits, Cetti's Warbler and 2 Common Sandpipers.Also very close views and photos of a hunting Mink, not good news.(Dave Morrison) *Brent Reservoir: 1m, 2f Ruddy Duck, singing Song Thrush (Fernley Symons), Female Peregrine over E Marsh at 1105, 270 Tufted Duck, 35 Pochard (Roy Beddard) *Crayford area: Perry St Farm - at least 167 Starlings in large Bramble patch. Thames Rd - 90 Starlings in Poplars. Pylon east of Bexley Council depot (and a few yards over border in Kent) - 190 Starlings. Stanham Farm - 1 Sparrowhawk (over). Thames Road Wetland - 44 Goldfinch, 2 Chaffinch, 8 Long-tailed Tits, 1 Coot. (Chris Rose) *Crossness: 6 Black-tailed Godwit along the foreshore between the golf club and incinerator, 6 Fieldfare west, large numbers of Dunlin and Redshank, single Curlew and 50+ Shelduck near the beam engines, Grey Wagtail, Gadwall, Widgeon at the outfall, large numbers of Lapwing at the Thames viewpoint. Shoveler and 13 Snipe on west paddock, Cetti's Warbler in protected area. WILL WHOEVER ANONYMOUSLY POSTED THIS ENTRY PLEASE NOT IN FUTURE COPY AND PASTE TEXT THAT HAS BEEN FORMATTED IN MICROSOFT WORD (OR WHATEVER) -- IT MUCKED UP THE DISPLAY ON THIS PAGE AND TOOK AGES TO SORT OUT. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger, those who would attempt to poison and destroy my website. Will whoever anonymously posted this telling off please accept my apologies. I had no idea this was an issue and would cause you so much trouble, It might be worth putting a note at the top of the page so that no one else makes this mistake (if it is noted somewhere I must have missed it). It was not my intention to post anonymously, I assumed I was logged in and had initialed my post - not sure what happened to that. For future reference, the use of capitals gives the impression of shouting and rudeness - I'm sure that this wasn't your intention (AW). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 2 pair of Wigeon, 1 Shelduck, several Teal, Shoveler and Gadwall, 1 Little Egret, 2 Jackdaw and 4 Reed Bunting. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *Dulwich Park: c10 Redwing feeding on holly berries in the numerous trees on the west of the lake (Martin Stevens) *East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: Greylag Goose, 19 Shelduck, female Pintail, 217 Common Teal, 20 Tufted Duck, 2 Kestrel, 15 Redshank, 4 Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail, singing Song Thrush, Reed Bunting ( Gary A James, Nick Tanner). *Greenwich Park: 14 Stock Doves, Pheasant, 1 Firecrest, 1 Coot still present, Redwings (Joe Beale). *Greenwich/Highmore Road SE3 area: 12+ House Sparrows (in two groups, 8 plus 4) were surprisingly the first in this area this year (Joe Beale) *Horsenden Hill: 1 Firecrest in Perivale Wood, 1 roosting Tawny Owl Horsenden Wood, 62 Fieldfare, 4 Meadow Pipit, 1 Grey Wagtail (Andy Culshaw). *Larkhall Park - Stockwell: House Sparrows back in nest areas after winter flocking in different areas from the park (Michael Mac). *Leyton: Vigorously singing Goldcrest Dagenham Brook, near Hare & Hounds pub Lea Bridge Rd. 28 Snipe in a single flock on the Waterworks N.R. (bed 13 I think), 12 Fieldfare, 22 Linnet. 1 Little Owl in usual roost hole South of the Pitch'n'Putt. (Paul Whiteman) - Paul can i ask is the little owl viewable from the edge of the pitch n putt or from the hackney marsh side? thanks ADH.Only visible from P&P looking South. See directions on Walthamstow Birding site back in Dec 2011. *London Wetland Centre: 30 Redpoll, 4 Pintail, 2 Shelduck, m+f Stonechat, m+f Sparrowhawk, 2 Jack Snipe, 1 Mandarin, 2 Bittern 20+ Common Snipe, 28 Redwing (Martin Honey). *Nine Elms Sainsbury's Car Park: pr Kestrels in the am (Michael Mac). *Queen Mary Reservoir: Firecrest (f), Goosander (m) (Steve Chastell) *Richmond Park: Goldeneye (drake), c.40 Wigeon, c.20 Gadwall, 13 Red-crested Pochard, 3 Mandarin, c.5 Shoveler, 5 Meadow Pipit, Fieldfare - all in the Pen Ponds area (M Bournat) *Trent Park: 28(18m,10f) Mandarin Duck, Lower Lake, 14:00 hrs; 5(2m,3f) Pochard; 10(5m,5f) Tufted Duck; 1 Tawny Owl, roosting in Ivy-clad tree, being mobbed by Jays, 11:50 hrs; 2(m&f) Green Woodpecker; 1 Grey Wagtail, Lower Lake; 1 Nuthatch; 1 singing Treecreeper, Church Wood; 1 Coal Tit; 1 female Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats:50 + Goldfinch (capel point), 5 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Reed Bunting, 14 Gadwall, 16 Shoveler, 3 Teal, 5 Egyptian Goose, Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, Skylark, Goldcrest, 2 Greater Black-backed Gull, 4 Stock Dove (Nick Croft/Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Park: 2 Firecrest, 10 + Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, Coal Tit, 30 + Redwing (some subsong), 2 Fieldfare, Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 2 Bullfinch, 5 Stock Dove, 3 Sparrowhawk, 2 Water Rail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 64 + Gadwall, c.100 Tufted Duck, 77 Pochard, 10 Shoveler, 4 Teal, 5 Egyptian Goose, 3 Little Grebe, 1-3 Kingfisher, 5 Heron (Nick Croft/Stuart Fisher/Tim Harris) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Reed Bunting, 1 Meadow Pipit, 1 Collared Dove, 48 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Heron over, 160 Black-backed Gull, 19 Common Gull and 6 Lesser Black-backed Gulls on pitches. (Rob Ayers). 'Friday 6th January 2012' *Amwell NR: Bittern this morning (RBA). f Red Crested Pochard, 2 Treecreeper (Tumbling Bay), 1-2 m Goldeneye (Great Hardmead Lake), 2 displaying Raven, 3 Common Buzzard (to north), Bullfinch, Siskin, Nuthatch (Amwell Lane), Coal Tit, Red Admiral (Nick Croft) *Beddington Farmlands: juv Kumlien's Gull '''again + 2 '''Iceland Gulls (both 2nd winter) (RBA). *Bow Creek: 19 Redshanks in roost, Common Sandpiper, male Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail (John Archer) *Crayford Marshes: Common Whitethroat in scrub near Yacht Club at 09:50 (Kev Jarvis per JA). 2 Bearded Tit calling from yacht club reedbed p.m. 19 Golden Plover, Little Owl, 2 Green Sandpiper, 5 Rock Pipit, 54 Black-tailed Godwit, Water Rail. (Kev Jarvis, Ian Stewart). *East India Dock Basin: female Pintail, 17 Shelduck, 19 Tufted Duck, 238 Teal, 2 Mute Swans, male Sparrowhawk, Reed Bunting, 2nd winter Yellow-legged Gull east along Thames late afternoon, Greylag west (John Archer). *Grays Riverside, RM17: 1+ kittiwake (adult) upriver behind tug, 7.40am. They're pretty well seen here every day at the moment. (James A). *Harmondsworth (behind St. Mary's church): 2 Skylark, 4 Reed Bunting, c20 Pochard (Nigel Sluman). *Hilfield Park Reservoir:' Little Gull '''1st Winter - yesterday at Aldenham CP, Goldeneye pair. (Derek Turner) *Horsenden Hill: 2 Little Owl & c. 60 Fieldfare Paradise Fields, 2 Coal Tit (Andy Culshaw). *Ingrebourne Valley: Little Owl, Tawny Owl, 2 Kingfishers, 12 Wigeon, 12 Lesser Redpoll, '''White Fronted Goose, '''16 Shoveler and 33 Gadwall.(Dave Morrison) *Lee Green SE12 (Lewisham): '''Cormorant or Heron' - I'm not a birder but saw a huge 'Pterodactyl' alight on the top of a conifer tree in my back garden (lots of squawking from other birds including flock of green parrots/parakeets). Think I saw patches of white and orange on its face/bill (Jean) Hi Jean, sounds very like Grey Heron to me! They occasionally alight in trees to look around and are often mobbed by parakeets etc(Joe Beale) ''Thanks Joe - it was about 100 feet away and the sun was in my eyes - never seen such a big bird in urban garden! *Lee Valley: Bittern reported (70 Acres Lake), m Smew (Hookes Marsh), 3 Goosander (Holyfield Lake), Cetti's Warbrler, Chiffchaff, Water Rail, Little Egret, 14 Egyptian Goose, 1,000 + Jackdaw going to roost (Nick Croft) *Osterley Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker 1, Fieldfare c30, Kingfisher 1, Common Buzzard 1, Coal Tit 1. (K.Fisher). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: '''Snow Bunting' on the sea wall in Aveley Bay (Birdguides), 3 Caspian Gulls (adult, 3rd winter, 1st winter) and 10+ Yellow-legged Gulls on landfill (RBA). *Staines Reservoir: (08:30-10:30) Juv''' Shag still on raft (north basin), 2 '''Scaup (male and female both on north basin), Great Northern Diver (south basin), 20+ Goldeneye (south basin), Black-necked Grebe (south basin) (Bob Warden, Neil Randon et al). Also female Smew (north basin), not seen by myself but others (Nigel Sluman). *Thorney CP: Greenfinch, 2 Gadwall, 3 Common Gulls, Ring Necked Parakeet, 2 Shovelers, 10+ Siskins, 5+ Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, 5+ Redwing (Sue Giddens) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Peregrine Falcon, Tree Sparrow, Siskin, 20+ Redpoll, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Goldcrest. (Steve Blake). *Wormwood Scrubs: c90 Black-headed Gulls & c12 Common Gulls on the football pitches. Plus 1 Lapwing west, c20 Redwing, 7 Fieldfare & 1 Goldcrest. (Rob Ayers & David Lindo). 'Thursday 5th January 2012' *Beddington Farmlands: 2 1st winter Caspian Gulls, adult Yellow-legged Gull adult Med Gull (Beddington Farm Bird Group) *Belair Park, Dulwich: 1m Shoveler, 3 Mistle Thrush, 10 Siskin. Unfortunately no sign of Little Owl, even with insider knowledge. (Martin Stevens) *Crossness: 1st winter Kittiwake west at 11.10, adult Med Gull west at 13:15 (Ian Miller per JA) *Crayford Marshes: 2 Kittiwake '''1st winter & a Adult west along the Thames. '''Spotted Redshank on the foreshore near the creek barrier briefly.63 Golden Plover, 126 Black-tailed Godwit, Rock Pipit, 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 5 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis) *Crystal Palace Park; 16 nervous Redwing in maze area, 11 Shovelor, 16 Tufted Duck in Lake, 2 Grey Herons, 1 Cormorant set off home at dusk, 10 Canada Geese, 1 Great-spotted Woodpecker (Michael Mac). *Dulwich Park: 3 Goldcrest, 2 Mistle Thrush (h). (Martin Stevens) *Dunstans Road, East Dulwich (back garden): 2 Mealy Redpoll, 6 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch. (Martin Stevens) *East India Dock Basin: female Pintail, 18 Shelducks, 28 Tufted Ducks, 160 Teal (John Archer) *Ewell Village: Little Egret at Lower Mill, Kingston Road (Neil Batten) *London Bridge: 2 Kittiwakes about lunchtime (RBA) *One Tree Hill, Honor Oak Park: 2 Goldfinch feeding from plane tree fruits, 1 Great-spotted woodpecker calling. (D. Greenwood) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Kittiwakes (ad + 1st winter) west along Thames by 09:30, 7+ Yellow-legged Gulls (RBA) Green Sandpiper, 2-3 Curlew, Ruff, 6 Black-tailed Godwit, 60 + Redshank (stone barges), c.100 Golden Plover, c. 800 Lapwing, 7 Pintail, many hundreds of Wigeon and Teal, 2 Peregrine Falcon, Yellow-legged Gull (on tip), m Stonechat, 2-3 Water Pipit (in wetlands in front of the Wincanton warehouse), Rock Pipit (Nick Croft) *St James's Park: 4 Egyptian Geese, drake Ruddy Duck & 5 Little Grebe (Andrew Self) *Staines Reservoir: juv Shag still on raft, Great Northern Diver very close to causeway on S basin, 2 Scaup S basin, 22 Goldeneye both basins, 3 1CY Lesser Black-backed Gull. Very windy. (Nigel Sluman) *Ten Acre Woods/Yeading Brook: f Sparrowhawk hunting Starlings and Pigeons, scores of Redwing and Fieldfare, c30 Common Gull on playing fields (Nigel Sluman) *Totteridge Valley: Common Buzzard mobbed by Crows: c120 Fieldfare: c55 Redwing: 1 Sparrowhawk: 1 Meadow Pipit (John Colmans) 'Wednesday 4th January 2012' *Belair Park, Dulwich: 1 Little Owl, 2m Shoveler, Nuthatch, 9 Redwing, c20 Siskin (Tom Smith) *Blackfriars Bridge: Oystercatcher over River Thames (Steven Robinson). *Bow Creek: 4 Redshank, Kingfisher, 2 Shelduck, Tufted Duck, 48 Teal (John Archer) *Brunel Bicentennary Gardens (Uxbridge): 2 Kestrel, m Bullfinch, c20 Lesser Redpoll (Nigel Sluman) Nigel where do you park and where is the gardens?. Sue Giddens (Sue, the entrance is a barred gate off Kingston Lane around the corner from Hillingdon Hospital. You could park in the garden centre nearby or the U4 bus stops very near to the University - W.Marks). A sad piece of news has just reached me that Steve Pash, who regularly posted news for this site, died suddenly at the weekend. (Roger Morton). I am sure that I speak for everyone who uses this site when I say that I am very sorry to hear that. Please pass on our condolences to his friends and family (M Bournat et al.) - Bless you Steve - you were & are a star xxx (JR)Thank you for the info and yes it is very sad news about Steve , condolences to his family will be sorely missed.Sue Giddens. I only met Steve a few times but I shall miss his records on this site - especially those for my local area near Brunel University. Thank you, Steve, for your contribution to natural history in Hillingdon borough. (Roger Dewey) *Bursted Woods: 1 Nuthatch, 1 Jay, 2 Great Spotted Woodpeckers interacting, and possibly a 3rd different individual (Chris Rose) *Camberwell Old Cemetary: 1 Song Thrush calling (D. Greenwood) *Crossness: Water Pipit, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit, Green Sandpiper, Peregrine, Cetti's Warbler, c300 Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis & Steve Carter). *Danson Park: 1 Nutchatch, 1 Jay, west end of lake - 3 Cormorant, 1 male Tufted Duck, 1 Egyptian Goose, 1 Great Crested Grebe, some Common Gulls, 2 Lesser Black-backed gulls (Chris Rose). *East India Dock Basin: female Pintail, 11 Shelduck, 19 Tufted Duck, 136 Teal, Kingfisher, c20 Linnets, Peregrine on the Dome (John Archer) *Greenwich Park: 1 Fieldfare, several Redwings, 2 Pheasants, 2 Goldcrests, 1 Coot - this species has been absent for a few months (Joe Beale) *Kew Gardens: 50+ Redwing, large skittish flock of Chaffinch (60+), 50+ Long Tailed Tits, Green Woodpecker, Peregrine Falcon, lots of Goldcrest in yew and evergreens near the evolution house and by the main lake, Nuthatch, Tree Creeper, pair of Pochard (M+F) and 20 Tufted Duck on the lake by the palmhouse, male Red-crested Pochard on the main lake (Andy Sunters) *Hatch End Playing Fields : 1 Little Egret along the River Pinn (Jon Ridge). *Little Britain (Iver/Cowley) 100+ Redwing, 20+ Fieldfare, 6 Shoveler, Lesser Black Backed Gull, 30+ Gadwall, 2 Collered Doves, Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk, 2 Grey Heron one in nest, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets. (Sue Giddens) *London Wetland Centre: c.10 Siskin, Water Rail, 3 Pintail (M Bournat) Jack Snipe (found by John...) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir : Goldcrest, 10 Shoveler, 7 Pochard, GC Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese (M Bournat) *M25: Red Kite 1 kilometre E of Junction 22 (John Colmans). *Margravine Cemetery: 1 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing, Mistle Thrush & Great Spotted Woodpecker heard, pr Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). *Northaw Great Wood: 4 Marsh Tit, including a pair; 10+ Coal Tit; 5 Nuthatch; 6 Treecreeper; 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 19 Goldcrest; 36 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birches; 3(1m,2f) Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Pinner Park Farm : female type Teal on the main pond, 1 Snipe, Fieldfare, Redwing & Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rainham RSPB: 1st winter Caspian Gull on Target Pools (RBA) *River Shuttle corridor (L.B.Bexley), heading downstream: Hollyoak Park - c8-10 Siskin in Alders. Willersley Park - 1 Jay. Marlborough Park - 1 Grey Wagtail. Burnt Oak Lane/Sidcup Golf Course - 1 Jay, 3 Chaffinch, 1 Collared Dove. Murchison Rd bridge - 1 Kingfisher. Bexley (Park) Wood - 2 Nuthatch interacting, 3 Song Thrush (heard), 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker (heard), 1 Goldcrest, 1 Grey Heron (over), Ring-necked Parakeets checking tree holes. c245 R-NPs counted out just before dusk heading west/west-north-west, though may have missed a few leaving from north side of river which was out of sight. Riverdale Rd - 2 Moorhen (few waterbirds use this small River at all) (Chris Rose) *St James's Park: 3 Teal, 2 Egyptian Geese & 3 Grey Herons (Andrew Self) *Saffron Avenue Pond, East India Dock Business Park: Kingfisher (John Archer). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Scaup (m+f), Shag (juv), c.30 Goldeneye and Great Northern Diver (M Bournat) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Green Sandpiper, c100 Lapwing, 2 Tree Sparrow, 2 Yellowhammer, 4 Reed Bunting, c90 Chaffinch (Steve Blake). *Walthamstow: Whitethroat from footpath opposite 33 Waterfall Close (RBA) *Wanstead Flats: Common Snipe, 26 Fieldfare (south), 17 Redwing, 5 Egyptian Goose, 7 Tufted Duck, 12 Gadwall, 15 Shoveler, Teal, Goldcrest, 3 Reed Bunting, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Egyptian Goose, Fieldfare, Kingfisher (Steve Thorpe), Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 18 Redwing, 3 Bullfinch, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, 9 Teal, 46 Gadwall, 89 Tufted Duck, 11 Shoveler, 41 Pochard, Little Grebe, 2 Water Rail, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff (Nick Croft) *Wormwood Scrubs: 11 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 2-4 Meadow Pipit, Green Woodpecker, 1 Stock Dove, c.200 Black-headed Gulls, c.10 Common Gulls (D Lindo & M Bournat) 'Tuesday 3rd January 2012' *Alexandra Park : 1 Water Rail (Conservation Pond), 3 Shoveler (1 male and 2 female) on Wood Green Reservoir (James Palmer). *Battersea Park: 1 Peregrine (corner near Chelsea Bridge) lake in storm 150 Tufted Duck, disorientated Cormorants flying in to roost in rain storm, 6 Shoveler, 2pr Gadwall, 70 Woodpigeon, no gulls only high up (Michael Mac). *Bromley-by-Bow: 2 Chiffchaff (including the tristis/eastern type one which was very elusive in the rain this morning but calling), Kingfisher, Green Sandpiper, 12 Teal (they don't like the scummy water coming out of the flood tanks), Tufted Duck (Stuart Fisher) *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin & male Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Crayford Marshes: 6 adult Yellow-legged Gull, 82 Golden Plover, 54 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Curlew, 8 Ringed Plover, 62 Redshank, 450 Dunlin (Kev Jarvis). *Greenwich Park: 1 Fieldfare, 3 Redwings, 10 Mistle Thrushes, 1 Sparrowhawk (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *St George's Wharf, Vauxhall: 1 Peregrine over river (Michael Mac). *Tower Bridge: Great Crested Grebe just upriver from bridge on south side, 825am. Kestrel 13.25 (James A). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Reed Bunting, 14 Goldfinch, 13 Gadwall, 40 + Jackdaw, 2 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2 Bullfinch, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Monday 2nd January 2012' * Bentley Priory: Goosander, Buzzard, c30 Siskins and 50 + Redwings. (Joe Dickens) Blackcap, Mistle Thrush, Fieldfare, Coal tit (Alan Lewis) * Brent Reservoir: 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull again (Andrew Self) * Canonhill Common: 1 male Pergrine. (J.Dickerson) * Cheshunt - Bury Green (TL351015) - W of A10 & N of B198 near 'Maxwells West': @12.45pm 600+ (lost count at 450!) Golden Plover - view from lay-by immediately N of A10/B198 roundabout (Nigel May). * Crossness: adult Caspian Gull and 2 Brent Geese still off Golf Centre late morning, 3+ Yellow-legged Gulls (adult and 2+ 2nd winters), Ruddy x Common Shelduck hybrid (John Archer). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 51 species recorded, Grey Wagtail , Common Snipe,Pheasant, 2 Jackdaw, 7 Rook , poss Chiffchaff. ( V.Halley-Frame ). * East India Dock Basin / Bow Creek Ecology Park: 3 Shelduck, female Pintail, 122 Teal, 15 Tufted Duck, 11 Redshank, 4 Common Sandpiper, 2 Kingfisher, c.40 Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting (Gary A James, Marco Johnson, Nick Tanner). * Forest Hill: A pair of Tawny Owls calling between 1:15am - 1:30am in tree outside bedroom window in Eliot Bank (Ernie Thomason) * Grays riverside, RM17: adult Kittiwake downriver mid morning (James A) * Greenland Dock: brief visit - usual sp, 3 Great Crested Grebes, 1 Cormorant (Joe beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) * Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 male Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 13:37 - 13:45 hrs; 1 Little Grebe; 2(m&f) Egyptian Goose; 30(20m,10f) Mandarin Duck, 16:00 hrs; 16(11m,5f) Shoveler; 2 male Pochard; 19(11m,8f) Tufted Duck; 1 Sparrowhawk; 2(m&f) Great Spotted Woodpecker, together; 1 Nuthatch; 2 Goldcrest; 18+ Redwing (Robert Callf). * Hampstead Heath: 14 Fieldfare, 20+ Redwing, 8 Siskin, 7 Gadwall, 1 Shoveler, Treecreeper, Nuthatch, 2 Green Woodpecker, 4 Greater Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Goldcrest, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Pied Wagtail (Chris Bird) * Hilfield Park Reservoir: Little Gull, 1st winter (Derek Turner). * Kew Gardens: Bar-headed goose on the lake in front of the Palm House (Peter Hart) * Lea Valley - Cornmill Meadows: 23 Siskin + usual large flock several hundred strong audible from depths of Gunpowder Mills alder plantation, 6 Wigeon, 1 Shoveler, c50 Teal, 12 Lapwing, Goldfinch, Goldcrest (Nigel May). * London WWT: 1 Bittern, c.5 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Stonechat, 1 Pintail, 1 Jack Snipe, Cetti's Warbler (M Bournat & others) * Lonsdale Reservoir: 3 Pochard, 10 Shoveler, 20 flyover Redwing, Egyptian Goose, Little Grebe (M Bournat) * Regent's Park: 3 Egyptian Goose, 2 Gadwall, 4 Mandarin Duck, 4 Red-crested Pochard, 3 Stock Dove, 1 Song Thrush (Gavin Charles). * Richmond Park: 10 Egyptian Geese, 121 Gadwall, 54 Wigeon, 7 Red-crested Pochard, Buzzard high over Pen Pond Plantation mobbed by Crow + drifted south 12.10; same or another Buzzard low over woods opp. Pembroke Lodge 13.30 putting up couple hundred Woodies, 2 Grey Wagtail, f Stonechat (Neil Anderson) * Surrey Water: Female Sparrowhawk over (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: 3 Goosanders,(Lockwood res).(Pete Lambert).To remove ads use firefox,greasemonkey.userscripts.org (Install cleaner wikia). (Kevin j Mcmanus). * Waterworks N.R: Water rail, 14 snipe, 10 teal, 2 meadow pipits over. (Jamie Partridge) * South Weald Park: 5 Goosander - '''3 Drakes +2 Redheads.(Dave Morrison). * Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, Black-necked Grebe, juv Shag, drake Scaup, Shelduck and 2 Water Pipits (Andrew Verrall but many observers). * Thorney CP: Little Egret, Red Kite over, 11 Cormorants, 2 Gadwall, 30+ Pochards, Green Woodpecker, Little Grebe, Stock Dove Over, Siskin. (Sue Giddens). * Tyttenhanger GP: 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Peregrine, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Red Kite,1 Tree Sparrow, 5 Bullfinch, 12 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Yellowhammer (Neville Smith). * Wormwood Scrubs: 1 ad winter '''Mediterranean Gull on the pitches & a Peregrine landed on nearby Trellick Tower. Happy New Year from all The Scrubbers! (David Lindo) 'Sunday 1st January 2012' *Alexandra Park: Peregrine SE at 8:30, Fieldfare 2, Redwing 31, Shoveler 3 (Andrew Gardener) *Barking Bay: Water Rail. 50 Fieldfare, 100+ Black Tailed Godwits, 2 Dark Bellied Brent Geese, '''14 Curlew, Grey Wagtail and 40+ Redshank. (Paul Hawkins & Dave Morrison) *Brent Reservoir: 57 species (same as on 1/1/11) inc 4 Ruddy Duck, Wigeon, Yellow-legged Gull, 32 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing & 2 Jackdaw (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park: drake Mandarin, Kingfisher, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) *Crane Park Island NR, Whitton: Water Rail, 2 Siskin, 20+ Goldfinch, c. 25 Redwing, Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Coal Tit (Iain Darbyshire). *Crossness: adult Caspian Gull, 2 Brent Geese, 2 1st winter Yellow-legged Gulls, Common Buzzard, Rock Pipit, 200 Fieldfares, Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler (John Archer & Richard Bonser). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 61 species in 7 hrs ( inc Feral Rock Dove ). Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail, Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Geese, 3 Ad Great Black-backed Gull inc 1 with red colour ring on left leg, 3-4 Goldcrest, 2 Reed Bunting, Kingfisher, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Bullfinch, 12+ Stock Dove. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin area: 4 Shelduck, 91 Teal, Pintail, Peregrine, 4 Redshanks, 1 Common Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 45 linnet. (Gary A James). 132 Teal, 11 Tufted Duck, Scandinavian Herring Gull (what! and this from the LNHS Surrey recorder pretty much says it all), Yellow-legged Gull (Nick Tanner). *Greenwich Park: 2 male Pheasants in the deer enclosure, 5+Coal Tits (Conrad Ellam & John Bushell) *Hadley Wood (Barnet): 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Treecreeper, 2 Nuthatch, Goldcrest, 12 Ring Necked Parakeets, approx 50 Redwing (Amanda Brown) *London Wetland Centre: Highlights were 1 Bittern, 1 Peregrine, 2 drake Pintail, 2 Stonechat (Bill Haines). And small flock of Linnet and '''Twite in the Wildside area (W.Marks) *Osterley Park: Stonechat 2, Fieldfare c30, Redwing c40,Teal 3, Pochard 2, Treecreeper 1 (surprisingly elusive here though probably a resident breeder, thanks to M.Royal for directions). Also a Weasel c10 feet up a tree!? (K.Fisher). *Ruislip Woods: Buzzard, 80+ mobile Redwing, c10 Lesser Redpoll (Neil Anderson) *Staines Reservoir: Great Northern Diver, 2 Smew (redheads), Black necked Grebe, Shag, Scaup and 2 Water Pipits (Jim and Tony Sweetland) *Trent Park: 1 Woodcock, flushed, 10:50 hrs., Camlet Moat (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Wanstead Flats: 17 Gadwall, 7 Tufted Duck, c. 20 Shoveler, 7 Teal, 11 Greylag Goose, 4 Stock Dove, 5 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 10 + Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, singing Song and Mistle Thrush, Peregrine Falcon. Kestrel, 2 Greater Black-backed Gull (Tim Harris/Jonathan Lethbridge/Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 2-3 Firecrest, 4+ Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 2 Sparrowhawk, Reed Bunting, 27 Lesser Redpoll, 10 + Siskin, 5 Bullfinch, 7 Little Grebe, 8 Grey Heron, Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, Water Rail, 30 + Redwing, 8 Egyptian Goose, 68 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 73 Tufted Duck (Tim Harris/Jonathan Lethbridge/Nick Croft) 'Archived News' News from previous months/years http://londonbirders.wikia.com/wiki/Dagenham_Chasehttp://londonbirders.wikia.com/wiki/Dagenham_Chase